Rogue (Mega Man Star Force)
Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-B Name: Solo, Rogue/Burai, The Last Murian Origin: Mega Man Star Force Gender: Male Age: 11-12 (should be around the same age as Geo) Classification: Human, EM Wave Human, Murian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility against non-EM beings, Intangibility Negation, Auto Lock-On System, Immunity to automatic targeting systems, Limited Precognition, Immunity to Hypnosis, Other powers through Battle Cards (but he rarely uses them), Constant Barrier Creation, Limited Dark Matter Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Flight, Super Armor Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level+ (on par with Mega Man and frequently touted as his greatest rival) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(on par with Mega Man, potentially faster due to the Wave-Ride Boost System) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely Much Higher (on par with Mega Man, who can casually catch a falling monorail tram car and easily stand inside of Sagittarius A*) Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ (on par with Mega Man) Durability: At least Solar System Level+ '''(Survived numerous fights with Mega Man) '''Stamina: High, has survived all of his fights with Mega Man and can easily cut his way through the legions of viruses in Meteor G while retaining enough power to cut down Corvus and Virgo in a single blow and was planning to defeat the Crimson Dragon and Sirius himself for their use of Murian technology) Range: At least several meters to kilometers with projectile attacks, probably much higher (can fight across interstellar distances) Standard Equipment: Ancient Star Carrier, Indie Proof (source of his Dark Matter manipulation powers, allows him to grasp similarly intangible beings while making himself intangible to other EM beings like Mega Man) Laplace, his combat Wizard and sword, Kamikakushi (allows him to open holes into a pocket dimension, trapping non-EM beings inside or dropping them in numerous places around Earth), Hunter VG, Wave-Ride Boost System (a system of thrusters laid around his battle wear that allow him to achieve nearly unparalleled speed and maneuverability among EM Warriors as well as boosting the strength of his blows), Wave Predictor (the visor that covers his face allows him to read how the surrounding EM Energy is affected by his opponents movements, granting him limited combat clairvoyance) Intelligence: Extremely experienced in all forms of combat and easily overwhelmed Mega Man in seconds during their first encounter. He is more than willing to make deals with foes (but equally willing to double-cross them when necessary) and is completely ruthless in combat. Weaknesses: Often blinded by his rage and anger, making him act irrationally. It's easily agitated and while blindly attack anyone who has stolen a Murian Artifact. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Super Armor: '''Rogue is able to shrug off most attacks while in the midst of a charge, making it nearly impossible to interrupt his attacks unless he is countered just as he begins his attacks. '''Indie Proof: '''His right hand is coated in the power of darkness as a testament to his seething hatred but only harnessed once he received this item from Hollow. It serves as the basis for most of his abilities and appears to negate the affects of Noise (extremely dense EM radiation that can makes technology go haywire and humans sick just by being near it) since he is never troubled by it. In addition, it allows him to achieve a higher form of intangibility than Mega Man and most other EM Beings are usually capable of, allowing him to phase through physical obstructions and reach through Mega Man's chest to grab his face and throw him. '''Mu Rejection Barrier: '''Rogue constantly produces Mu Rejection Barriers while in combat, blocking a single attack before shattering. However, these shields can block any one of Mega Man's attacks, no matter how strong or weak they are. As a result, they can be dispelled by hitting them with a rapid-fire attack before closing in with a stronger weapon. However, these quickly regenerate, leaving very few windows for attack. In addition, Rogue is completely immune to targeting systems while these barriers are active. '''Rogue Fist: '''Dashing in front of his opponent, he quickly nails them with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks. The longer he is allowed to use this attack, the more powerful it becomes. '''Rogue Wave: '''By using the power of the Darklight Harvester engrained in his Indie Proof, Rogue sends out numerous shockwaves with an uppercut to cut off his foe's path of escape. '''Rogue Knuckle: '''Rogue uses the power of darkness to unleash a barrage of flaming fist-shaped projectiles to attack his opponent from all sides. These projectiles disorient and confuse the opponent with a direct hit, leaving them open to additional attacks. He frequently follows a successful use of this attack with a wide-reaching blade of compressed energy referred to as a "sonic boom" or with a simple flurry of slashing attacks. '''Laplace Blade: '''With Laplace equipped, Rogue dashes to an opponent before cleaving them with a wide horizontal slash that's difficult to dodge but can be blocked. This attack paralyzes foes with a direct hit, leaving them open to additional attacks such as his Rogue Wave or Rogue Fist attacks. '''Spin Blade: Rogue throws Laplace like a boomerang, attacking his target repeatedly from different angles before returning to him. Rogue Break: His signature move, Rogue jumps into the air before quickly coming down on his opponent with a resounding crash, smashing the surrounding area with powerful dark flames and dealing great damage. This move is so powerful that Mega Man's shield is unable to withstand it, forcing him to dodge. Blade Wrath: Rogue's strongest attack, a combo that consists of two Spin Blades from opposite directions before descending on the opponent with an even more powerful version of his Rogue Break. The armor-penetrating power of the physical attacks along with the dark flames emitted by the attacks render the attack nearly impossible to block and extremely difficult to dodge. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Swordsmen Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 4